


She’s got the Gasoline on the Gazebo

by Bunner_Panda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa: The Wolf’s Game
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Arson, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fanganronpa, Gen, One Shot, Other, Technically non Despair???, This is a realllly short one lmao, and it was gonna have a better ending, anyways enjoy lol, but it’s 3AM as I’m typing this and I’m tired and all hell, crhist nono why ya gotta burn shit??, its like school mode but they’re still in the kg setting so, oh well, this is based on the Arsonist Nonoka joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunner_Panda/pseuds/Bunner_Panda
Summary: Nonoka wanted to set something on fire.
Kudos: 2





	She’s got the Gasoline on the Gazebo

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the running Arsonist Nonoka joke in the DRTWG Server! Please read Wolf’s Game if you haven’t, it’s an amazing fanganronpa and this is my first fanfic for it ;O

Nonoka was doing what she usually did around the sanctuary, not really much. Today was a boring day and she had nothing to do. Though, her usual days were filled with planning on her next strike.

Her day plans would consist of flames, shock, and the horror of her classmates. Nonoka would watch daily as her classmates searched for the unknown arsonist, and she would never reveal herself as the key to unlock their unanswered questions. She had been suspected due to her jack-of-all-trades talent multiple times, but she could fool them, to her surprise, as their suspicions concerned her well enough already.

Nonoka took a walk deciding to contemplate her next plan. She would console herself with the same clarifying questions each time. What would she set aflame next? How much fun would it be, and how could it bring in the most shock value? However, the biggest thing on her mind was to make sure it hadn’t been done before. She had competition.

To Nonoka’s surprise, there had been a few sparks that wasn’t from the swiftness of her own actions. A second arsonist, and yet to everyone else it was seen as the same work. She would be sure to outdo whoever this second arsonist was the best she could.

And then it hit her, neither of them had set the gazebo ablaze.

...At least not yet.

—————————————

The thing that brought Nonoka the most excitement that same day was the fear and utter shock within her crowd of classmates.

A few screams, yelling, and panicking, trying to figure out how to get rid of the fire as quickly as possible, though Monokuma would figure out that something was happening soon enough, and it would piss him off the most.

She has done it, she had set the Gazebo in the middle of the Sanctuary on Fire, and it was a beautiful blazing sight, her masked fear hiding her glimmering enrapturement. 

Today was an amazing day for Nonoka, as interesting as the other days she lit on fire with a tiny bit of gasoline and the thrill to fuel her through it. It never got old and it never would as long as it entertained her for long enough.

Arsonry was truly a beautiful talent in her eyes alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna write the twist of the Arsonist Masa joke at the end but it’s 3AM and I’m tired so :,)


End file.
